Electronic devices have become indispensable to the modern workplace. These devices typically have defined functions, such as a display, a printer, and a keyboard. It is problematic that deployment of this equipment occupies surface area, which may not be available at a particular workstation. Accordingly, the art has developed various systems to densify the deployment of these devices over a particular surface area. Unfortunately, this densification may inconveniently position the devices, and the systems may lack flexibility if an equipment upgrade or change is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,296 shows a swinging brace that is adapted to carry an electronic device. The brace has three pivots for a full range of motion abutting a rail mount. United States Patent publications 2010/0213151 and 2008/026510 show similar rail mounting systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,105 shows a display arm that is extensibly received in a channel to facilitate a vertical height adjustment. An electronic workstation pivots forward.